Acoso en la mansión Kido
by Saori Hawkeye
Summary: Seiya es acosado en todo momento; no sabe si desean hacerle daño o si sólo es un admirador (a) y no descansará hasta conocer quién está detrás de todo ese misterio. Mi primer fic de Saint Seiya.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, éste texto tiene fines exclusivamente de entretenimiento y ningún fin de lucro.

Acoso en la mansión Kido

Capítulo 1

La mansión Kido, el hogar de niños desprotegidos y de aquellos santos de Athena que, tras derrotar a Hades sólo encontraron refugio al lado de la Srta. Saori Kido. Ahí vivían Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Shaina, Marin, Jabu y June. Cada uno de ellos tenía una labor asignada en la organización del orfanato y asimismo estaban seguros que en ese lugar nada les faltaría.

Una tarde de sábado Seiya e Ikki se disponían a salir con Hyoga. Lo usual era ir a ligar, luego a cualquier bar y al final seguían la ronda de cervezas en casa de Hyoga quien trabajaba como modelo para una prestigiosa firma. Shun solía quedarse en casa leyendo o pintando al óleo, solían decirle que era un aburrido por no querer salir, pero él era feliz así.

Los chicos tuvieron que caminar unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al metro, luego tomaron el primer tren que pasaba por el centro de la ciudad, Hyoga los estaría esperando ahí.

Ikki ¿no sientes como que alguien nos ha estado observando desde hace rato?

Es que a mí siempre me observan Seiya, yo ya me acostumbré a que las nenas no dejen de verme.

No, no es eso Ikki, es que presiento que alguien nos sigue.

¿Quién podría serguirnos? Es absurdo Seiya. Mira, ahí está Hyoga vamos que ya quiero ver su coche nuevo.

Hola Seiya, Ikki. Vámonos, que la noche apenas comienza.

Vámonos –Dijo Seiya con un tanto de alivio, pues ahora en el carro de Hyoga ya no podrían observarlo tan fácilmente.

Los jóvenes, después de dar una vuelta por la ciudad en el lujoso auto del rubio, llegaron a fin a una discoteca de caché a la que no habían ido antes. Al entrar al estruendoso lugar se ubicarn en una mesita y tomaron un trago antes de pararse a bailar por fin. Los tres chicos muy seductores, no tardaron en encontrar compañeras de baile. Seiya en particular conoció a una extranjera alta, de pelo negro largo y bien formada desde las piernas hasta sus menudos hombros. Sus ojos coquetos inmediatamente atrajeron toda la atención de pegaso, de modo que olvidó por completo su paranoia. La mujer expedía un perfume fresco y delicioso, cosa que a Seiya le provocaba cada vez más, de modo que poco a poco fue acercándola a su cuerpo, moría por tocarla. Es más, ya estaba planeando cómo pedirle a Hyoga un cuarto de su departamento… Entonces, se le ocurrió que primero podía preguntarle el nombre a la joven, entre otro datos básico.

Hola hermosa, mi nombre es Seiya ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Tú nombre lo sé, corazón, el mío no te lo diré ahora mismo. Primero tienes que buscar dentro de mi.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Seiya, un poco contrariado por tanto misterio le hizo esa pregunta fingiendo un poco de cortesía.

Tú sabes, tienes que indagar dentro de mi ropa, tengo un obsequio para ti.

Lo hubieras dicho antes, preciosa. ¿Qué tienes para mi?

Descúbrelo por ti mismo, sígueme.

Seiya, volteó a ver con gesto de triunfo a Hyoga y a Ikki que estaban muy entretenidos con sus presas y decidió que después les llamaría. Siguió a la dama misteriosa hasta fuera de la discoteca. Se dirigieron hasta el estacionamiento y entraron a un auto negro con asientos de piel. La mujer lo llevó a asiento trasero y sin decir más lo hundió en un beso apasionado del cual Seiya no hizo ni el mínimo gesto de rechazo. Ya entrados en su arrebato de calor, Seiya como todo un caballero le deslizó el vestido con cuidado hasta descubrir un pequeño sobre de papel pegado con cinta a la espalda de la mujer. El pegaso se había olvidado por completo que siguió a la chica con intención de conocerla mejor. Ella se separó de Seiya en cuanto despegó el sobre de su piel, y le dijo:

Bien, mi misión está cumplida, sal del auto y desaparece de mi vista.

Pe… pero… ¿Quién eres?

No necesitas saber quién soy, llévate la carta gusano.

Exijo que me digas qué es todo esto.

Lo sabrás al leerla, ahora sal.

Seiya, que no le gustaba pelear con mujeres, se rindió ante la orden. Salió del auto en segundos, y ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de cerrar la puerta cuando el coche ya había partido. Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo tomar el número de placas. Entonces, guiado por la curiosidad y la resignación se dispuso a leer el contenido del sobre. Se encontró con una sencilla carta que ponía:

_Querido Pegaso,_

_No es casualidad que últimamente sientas que alguien te sigue. Te estás portando muy mal picarón, pero eso no importa, porque mi amor por ti es más grande que lo que la calentura que puedas experimentar con cualquier mujer de una noche que te ligues. No temas, no voy a hacerte daño, sólo es que me complace mirarte. Espera noticias a la brevedad._

Seiya se quedó anonadado. La nota no tenía firma, la letra era de computadora y el papel era bond común y corriente. De inmediato fue a buscar a sus amigos para averiguar si era tan sólo una mala broma. Ubicó a Hyoga en la barra platicando con una pelirroja y a Ikki bailando ya un poco pasado de copas justo en el centro de la pista. Fue por los dos y los sacó del lugar.

Seiya idiota ¿Por qué me alejas de esa hermosa chica que conocí? Estoy seguro de que ella sí es mi mujer ideal.

Eso dices cada semana Hyoga, no molestes. Ahora, quiero que ustedes dos me lo expliquen todo.

¿Explicarte qué imbécil? –Preguntó el fénix con rabia.

Pues bien lo saben, lo de la mujer de cabello negro que tenía una carta pegada a su espalda.

¿De qué hablas? Creo que ya tomaste de más, vámonos a mi departamento, no te puedo dejar así amigo.

Se dirigieron hacía el auto de Hyoga y justo antes de abordar, Seiya vió el mismo auto de la mujer misteriosa. De ahí se bajó un hombre de smoking y cabello verde agarrado en una coleta, alcanzó a ver que se asomó por la ventana del piloto, dijo algo y acto seguido el auto arrancó.

Shun… miren, Hyoga, Ikki… ese es Shun, ¿no creen?

Se parece mucho ¿Qué demonios hace mi hermano en un lugar como éste?

No sé, pero yo creo que más bien es Shaina vestida de hombre… vamos a averiguarlo.

Acto seguido Seiya corrió hacía el lugar donde estaba chico de pelo verde. Sin embargo, éste subió a un carro blanco estacionado cerca del lugar, arrancó a la brevedad y Seiya lo perdió de vista. Corrió de regreso al auto de Hyoga y le dijo:

Por favor amigo, sigue ese auto.

¡Pero no soy tu maldito chofer!

Síguelo imbécil, quiero saber si mi hermano por fin se está haciendo hombre.

Hyoga que no protestó ante la orden de Ikki, trató de seguir al carro blanco, sin embargo fue muy tarde para alcanzarlo y le perdieron entre las bulliciosas avenidas, por lo que se dirigieron a su próximo destino. Durante el camino hacia el apartamento del ruso, Seiya contó a sus amigos esa historia que parecía inverosímil.

Admito que está raro todo el asunto pegasito- Dijo Ikki con tono de misterio.

Yo creo que es emocionante, ahora tienes alguien que te acosa ¡Jajajaja! Muero por saber quién es.

Definitivamente es alguien que conoce todo sobre los santos de Athena, y yo creo que es alguien que vive en la mansión Kido.

¿Por qué lo dices Ikki?

Fácil, por que en la carta te pone Pegaso, y sólo los caballeros te conocemos así, además el haber visto a Shaina ahí fue muy raro.

¿Y si fue Shun? –Aventuró Hyoga.

Ni se te ocurra pollito de mierda ¡Mi hermano no estaría interesado en nada que tenga que ver con Seiya!

Yo… yo no quise deci..-Dijo Hyoga con la voz temblorosa de miedo.

Ya sé que vas a decir que desde ese incidente en la Casa de Libra mi hermano…

¡No! No, que no que no. No quise decir eso. Yo creo que tienes razón, fue Shaina, y se vistió de hombre para distraernos.

Esperen. Esto ya está muy raro. No sé quién está detrás de todo esto, pero últimamente Shun ha estado muy al pendiente de mi, incluso nos hemos pasado muchas horas hablando en el jardín antes de ir a dormir –Ikki se notaba cada vez más enfadado- por otro lado, Shaina, pues ella siempre me coquetea y se me acerca. En otras palabras, me provoca, pero yo con ella nada.

No te creo eso Seiya, si bien que le quitaste la máscara en el cobertizo ¡Jaja!-Mencionó Hyoga conteniéndose la risa.

¡Cállate! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, tú sabes que no la quiero, fue para darle celos a Saori, pero con esa mujer nada funciona.

Pobrecillo, la diosa nunca te hará caso y lo sabes. Sería mejor que la olvidaras o que de plano te olvides de las estúpidas opiniones de los dioses. Digo, detrás de esa cara seria, por dentro ha de tener unos rabiosos deseos de no ser la diosa virgen y convertirse en toda una fiera. –Ikki se puso todo serío, y después hubo una carcajada colectiva.

Buena esa Ikki, si Saori es como una roca. –Dijo al fin Seiya resignado- Por eso me esfuerzo tanto en olvidarla.

La melancólica plática se extendió muchos litros de alcohol en el departamento de Hyoga. Los caballeros se quedaron dormidos muy temprano, al parece la conmoción y la tristeza no les permitió permanecer más tiempo en vigilia. Seiya dormía como si estuviera invernando, cómodo de no enfrentarse a la realidad de la vigilia, hasta que justo al a su celular lo despertó con un mensaje proveniente de un número desconocido.

_Buenos días Pegaso, hoy es otro día para amarte. Tómate un café con sal, es bueno para la resaca. _

El caballero leyó el mensaje y se volvió a dormir. Pareciera que no lo tomó en serio, incluso que ni siquiera recordaba la noche anterior. Pasó un par de horas para que Seiya despertara totalmente. Al abrir sus ojos y mirar al techo, inmediatamente recordó el misterioso mensaje. Lo leyó una y otra vez y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.


End file.
